


Castiel x Male!Reader

by LinkHeichou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cas is a hot mess, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut for this-> http://moonlightstar77.deviantart.com/art/Cas-x-Male-Reader-567070591</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel x Male!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this won't end well let's be honest 
> 
>  
> 
> Castiel belongs to the rightful owners, you belong to yourself, obviously.

   You quickly open the door to your room, pulling the angel inside before closing it and pinning him. You kiss him passionately and deeply, tongues and all. Cas is now kissing back, he seems a little…. Dominating. You enjoy it, very much so. You pull him to the bed, taking off his trench coat. You push him down and got on top of him, pressing your lips against his once more.

   You two continue to make out before you pull away to start undressing. You take off your hoodie, as well as your shirt and wife beater. Cas looks up at your body. It is very toned as muscular. “Enjoying the view, Cas?” You smirk. He nods a little and you start to unbutton his dress shirt. He lets you do so, arching off the bed to pull it off. You run your hands across his chest, tracing his abs and chest. You go down to kiss and suck his neck, leaving hickeys Sam and Dean were sure to notice. You then kept kissing down his torso until you reached the tent in his pants. You look up to him and he was a hot mess, but he looks…. Afraid? “Somethin’ wrong, Cas?” You ask, kind of worried. “ I.. I have never done this before, (m/n)..”

   Oh. “Okay, well… if you feel uncomfortable or just don't like it, you can always tell me to stop.” He nods and helps you undo his buckle and button, while you undo his zipper and slowly tug down his pants, his underwear with it. His erection pops up, and you stare at it. He is a nice size, it was beautiful; much like him. You teasingly kiss the tip of it, causing his erection to twitch. You smirk before taking it into your mouth, receiving a moan from Cas. You lick and suck his beautiful cock while he clenches your (h/c) locks. He lets out these open-mouthed pants and moans and you love it.

You soon come off with a pop and you come up to kiss your angel. “Want to keep going, my little angel?” You ask huskily into his ear. “Yes, please….” You nod and produce a small bottle of lube from your pocket (never knew it would be useful until now.) You open the cap and put some onto one of your fingers. “Alright, Cas, I need you to be very, very relaxed. It will hurt if you don't.” Cas nods and you can see him relax very quickly. You rub his virgin hole teasingly until you feel that his hole is open. “Ready?”

   “Yes…”

   You nod and slowly and gently push your finger inside. Cas looks into your (e/c) orbs and hisses as your finger pushes into him more and more. You press your forehead against his, kissing his moans out. You slowly and gently finger his hole, then eventually add another. You scissor your fingers and he makes cute noises and moans, arching his back. “(M/n)… _p-please_..” You knew exactly what he wants now. You take out your fingers and produce a condom from your pants pocket on the floor, opening the package and putting it on your cock. You then put some lube onto your throbbing erection, rubbing it around before positioning yourself and teasing his hole and slowly, oh so _slowly_ , slide in. He gasps loudly and wraps his legs around your hips, his arms around your neck, clenching your (h/c) hair. You push in more and more at the same pace, letting him get used to the foreign feeling. You were halfway into him and you wait until he gives you permission to move. He nods and you pull out and push back in, trying to be as gentle and slow as possible, as it is his first time. You keep the pace and he tilts his head back, moaning. You take this opportunity to kiss and lick his neck, kissing the marks you left. You moan and pant as you thrust into your angel, biting his collarbone. “(m/n), oh, _(m/n)..!~_ ” He moans out as soon as you hit the place that makes him _scream_. You continue to hit that spot until his cries out his orgasm, clenching your locks harder, causing you to hiss and you thrust a few more times before you let out your own seed. You pant softly as you slide out of him, laying next to him. He is panting as well. You look at him and you manage to say “you were amazing, Castiel…” Cas smiles and pulls you in for a kiss. “I love you, (m/n).”

The next morning, you two come out of your room, Cas worrying about the marks you left on his neck. You assure him that no one will notice. You see the Winchesters coming out of their room. You walk over to them and put your elbow on Dean's shoulder. “Mornin’ boys, sleep well?”

“Not really, (m/n)..” Sam piped up. “Aww, why not? Scary demon? Monster in the closet?” You tease and smirk. “Nah, we kinda heard two angels fuck each other down the hallway.” You and Cas blush madly, and Dean laughed, Sam chuckling. This is gonna be an awkward car ride…

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think :D


End file.
